good_luck_charlie_infofandomcom-20200214-history
Duncan's Got Talent
Spencer decides to help Teddy with her dance routine for the school talent show, but when he realizes she is terrible he fakes an injury to get out of it. Meanwhile, Jo convinces Gabe that she will help him win the class president election but instead she purposely sabotages him and runs for election herself. Emmet jumps at the chance to join Teddy, leaving PJ on his own, so he uses Charlie as ventriloquist dummy. Episode Summary Teddy decides to enter the school's talent competition. At that time, she was dating Spencer. Spencer decides to help her, as he is a good dancer. However, after the first practice, Spencer realizes that Teddy cannot dance, and finds her unteachable. He tell Ivy about, but Ivy just tells him to tell Teddy she can't dance. Instead of doing that, Spencer fakes a broken leg. Teddy comforts him at first, but later at school, she sees him running on his 'broken leg', and she becames angry at Spencer. She then chooses Emmett to be her new partner for the school talent competition. He readily agrees, as he loves Teddy and he wants to draw Teddy away from Spencer and closer to him. Later, at Teddy's house, during dance practice, Emmett realizes that Teddy is an awful dancer, and comes up with a plan. Teddy will just dance in the background, and he will be the spotlight. PJ also completed in the competition, as a ventriloquist, with Charlie as the dummy. Meanwhile, Gabe, Jo, and a few other of his classmates are running for the president of room 12. Jo agrees to help Gabe with his campaign commercial. At that time, Jo had not revealed she was also running for the presidency to Gabe. During the commercial, Jo asks Gabe some questions. He gives answers, and at one time chase Charlie around the basement. Later, Gabe shows his parents the commercial, which he expects to be good for him, but instead Jo edited it to make Gabe look bad, saying he believes they need more homework and no recess. When he chases Charlie around the basement, Jo says he hates girls. Gabe's classmates then hate him and refuse to vote for him and are pro-Jo. At the talent competition, Ivy is the hostess. Someone with a susaphone started it off with 'Party in the USA', then it was Emmett and Teddy's turn. Emmett started it off, but then Teddy got out of control, and she accidently hit Emmett in the face while she was flinging her arms around. Emmett runs off the stage rubbing his nose, so it is just Teddy. She causes alot of chaos with the other contendors, leaving only her and PJ and Charlie left. PJ is not a good ventriloquist, but he hopes to win by Charlie's cuteness. Everyone cheers, indicating they think Charlie is cute. At the end, PJ and Charlie win. Teddy apologizes to Spencer for not realizing her awful talent at dancing and for getting upset with him. Spencer's Aunt Betty is then mentioned for the first time. They move on in their relationship. At Gabe's school, the final presidential debates are taking place. Jo finishes her with an insult to Gabe, and then it is Gabe's turn to speak. Gabe has made a video of his own, where it shows him doing chores for Bob and Amy, helping PJ with his homework, picking stylish outfits out for Teddy, and reading with Charlie. After the video, his classmates clap and cheer for him. In the end, he is voted class president. End Credits Gabe walks into the kitchen of the Duncan home with two security guards beside him. PJ insults Gabe, and the guards take him down. Amy tells the guards to let PJ go, and the same happens to her. Gabe asks Bob how he's doing, and he shakily responds he's doing good. Songs * Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Memorable Quotes Background Information * Production Information * International Premieres *January 22, 2011 (Disney Channel Poland) Continuity * Allusions *The title is a reference to America's Got Talent. Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan * Paul Fisher as Johnny Duncan/boy in gabe's Dream Guest Stars *Micah Williams as Emmett Heglin *Shane Harper as Spencer Walsh *Raven Goodwin as Ivy Wentz *G. Hannelius as Jo Keener in gabe's Dream *Cameron Boyce as Fake Gabe in gabe's Dream References